Tudo Acontece em Londres
by hys
Summary: Winry Rockbell é uma garota em Londres sem nada para fazer. Roy Mustang é um homem de negócios em Londres, às vezes sem nada para fazer também. Londres tem que fazer algo por eles! E vai fazer. -- NÃO é Roy/Winry --
1. Londres e Chocolate Quente

**Nota da Autora:** Finalmente algo novo aqui!

Bom, espero que quem o leia goste, e se quiser comentar, reviews são muito bem-vindas. Reviews com críticas também, claro. D

Quanto ao **título**, sim, é meio que uma alusão ao filme _"Tudo acontece em Elizabethtown"_, com Orlando Bloom (God!) e a Kirsten Dunst (adoro, apesar de bêbada oO). Para quem não assistiu, eu recomendo. Geralmente não gosto de filmes assim, mas este é diferente.

Para quem assistiu, aviso que o fic **não** tem **nada a ver** com o enredo do filme, eu usei o título como uma referência ao lugar onde a história se dá.

As letras das músicas correspondentes a cada capítulo nem sempre têm muita relação com o capítulo em si, às vezes a melodia combina com o ritmo dele, ou algo assim.

_(Eu sei que parece loucura, mas sempre aparece alguma música em mente enquanto escrevo, e, mesmo que não exista nenhuma relação entre a letra e o conteúdo do capítulo, eu acabo gostando mesmo assim, na maioria das vezes. xD)_

Baixar as músicas e ouvi-las enquanto lê é bem divertido. Costumo fazer isso em fics alheias. :)

Mais uma coisa! Não me matem pelo nome ridículo do hotel onde os personagens se hospedam. Na hora eu não tinha nada mais criativo para colocar, e no final acabou ficando esse mesmo...

Obrigada.

**.Hys.**

_**P.s.:**__ Alguns acentos e pontuações são "comidos" pelo site. Espero que não atrapalhem a leitura. Além do mais, estou sem beta, então perdoem qualquer errinho que eu deixar passar._

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum personagem me pertence, apesar de que eu adoraria transmutar algumas coisas por aí...

**Fiction Rated:** T (contém um pouco de linguagem imprópria, mas só um pouco! Haha)

**AVISO:** Este fic se passa em U.A. (Universo Alternativo), podendo haver mudanças temporais, assim como nos traços psicológicos das personagens.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Londres e Chocolate Quente

**Hys.**

_Help! – The Beatles_

**

* * *

**Aeroporto de Los Angeles – 5 de Janeiro de 2006, 14: 50: 32.

_"Atenção passageiros do vôo 263 com destino a Londres: dirigir-se ao portão D."_

- É o seu, querida?

Winry olhou mais uma vez no papel que carregava junto às malas para verificar se aquele era mesmo seu vôo.

- É sim, vovó.

- Boa viagem. Estarei rezando por você. – Pinako deu um forte abraço na neta, mesmo que para isso precisasse ficar na ponta dos pés – Cuide-se.

- Pode deixar! – A garota piscou um de seus olhos azuis em sinal positivo para a avó.

- Srta. Rockbell, temos que ir.

A loira virou-se para o dono da voz atrás de si, e respondeu virando os olhos:

- Já estou indo, Sr. Scar...

Começando a andar em direção ao portão indicado, Winry virou-se uma última vez, acenando para Pinako, que respondeu aos berros, gesticulando como um treinador de time de futebol:

- SUBA NAQUELE PALCO E MOSTRE AOS INGLESES DO QUE VOCÊ É CAPAZ!

Winry sorriu sem graça ao perceber os olhares curiosos de alguns passantes. Scar apenas abaixou a cabeça em descontentamento. Continuaram andando pelo aeroporto, até chegarem ao devido destino.

* * *

Alchemist Hotel, Londres – 5 de Janeiro de 2006, 14: 50: 32.

A recepção do hotel estava gelada e silenciosa – apesar do constante movimento – como sempre. A recepcionista ruiva digitava os últimos detalhes da estada de mais um cliente.

- Seu quarto é o 212, Sr. Mustang. Aqui está a chave.

- Obrigado. Os elevadores são por ali? – apontou para o corredor mais próximo.

- Sim, aqueles mesmo. Muito obrigada por escolher nosso hotel.

Roy Mustang era um cara enjoado. Gostava de boas instalações, boa comida, bom atendimento... E boas mulheres, claro. Restava avaliar o hotel neste último item. Assim, mal chegara ao quarto, e já saía a explorar corredores e atrativos do lugar. Apesar de estar ali a trabalho, poderia distrair-se em uma parcela do tempo, e nada melhor do que se distrair conhecendo mulheres interessantes.

* * *

Alchemist Hotel, Quarto 315 – 7de Janeiro de 2006, 09: 45: 12.

O rigoroso inverno de Londres fez Winry acordar sem a ajuda de um despertador.

- Hmm... – murmurou – que frio! Que horas são...?

Uma simples olhada no celular fora suficiente para que pulasse da cama.

- Droga! Vai acabar o tempo do café da manhã! Droga, droga, droga!

Cobertores aos ares, Winry vestiu o que estava por cima de sua grande mala de viagem, prendendo o cabelo às pressas, sem penteá-lo. Olhou-se no espelho, enquanto escovava os dentes simbolicamente, levando um susto com a cara de 'pão amanhecido' que a encarava. Suspirou, e saiu do quarto mesmo assim, vestindo os tênis _all star_ pelo caminho e esquecendo o celular no _criado-mudo_ ao lado da cama.

* * *

  
Alchemist Hotel, Refeitório – 7 de Janeiro de 2006, 09: 50: 56.

Chegou a tempo no salão onde era servido o café. Na entrada, abriu a porta de vidro do local com força, quase acertando um casal que saía no mesmo instante.

- Desculpe. – falou quase sem ar. O casal apenas a olhou dos pés à cabeça, entreolhando-se um pouco espantados.

Alguns perceberam a maneira esbaforida com que Winry chegara ao salão. Coçou atrás da orelha esquerda – ato típico dela, demonstrado timidez e embaraço. Levantou a cabeça e respirou fundo, caminhando pela mesa de pães. Pegou uma xícara de chocolate quente – bem quente – e olhou a furto, procurando uma mesa.

Sem olhar direito por onde ia, não percebeu o cadarço desamarrado, fruto da pressa. E sem mais rodeios para descrever esta cena deprimente na vida de nossa protagonista, o óbvio aconteceu: tropeçou no cadarço e derrubou tudo no chão. Melhor, quase tudo: o chocolate quente foi a encontro da camisa de um homem que por ali passava.

- Putz, olha o que eu fiz! Desculpe, senhor! – Atrapalhada, Winry não sabia se olhava para a vítima de seu descuido, para os pães que rolavam pelo chão, ou para as outras pessoas, que a encaravam mais uma vez. Coçar atrás da orelha esquerda não ia adiantar muito desta vez.

- Ai, olha só isso – o homem segurou a camisa branca, tirando o terno negro que estava por cima, para tentar não sujá-lo – Não foi nada, menina.

- Foi sim. Acabei com a sua camisa... Será que tem algum jeito de limpar? – Procurou por algum guardanapo, mas fora interrompida antes de terminar a busca.

- Não se preocupe. É só trocar, não tem problema.

- Desculpe mesmo! – A loira apenas observou o homem sair do salão, acompanhado pelos olhares da maioria. Abaixou a cabeça, saindo do salão um pouco depois, sem comer nada – e com uma tremenda fome.

* * *

Alchemist Hotel, Recepção – 7 de janeiro de 2006, 09: 55: 47.

- Hei senhor... – apoiou as mãos no balcão da recepção.

- Bom-dia, senhorita. Em que posso ajudá-la? – Perguntou o atendente com um sorriso treinado e nariz vermelho, provavelmente de frio, além da visível _acne_ que dominara todo seu rosto.

- Pode guardar a chave do 315 enquanto dou uma saída?

- Só um minutinho – verificou algo no computador de tela plana e voltou-se para a garota, sem o sorriso – a senhorita é Winry Rockbell, certo?

- Certo.

- Desculpe-me, você não está autorizada a sair do hotel sem seu responsável. Sinto em não poder ajudá-la.

- Como é? Não posso sair daqui sozinha?

- Não, a não que seja maior de idade ou tenha uma autorização por escrito de seu responsável.

- Que absurdo! Isso aqui é uma prisão?

- Só estou cumprindo ordens, senhorita. Mas se quiser, pode pegar alguns de nossos catálogos de programação - entregou-lhe meia dúzia de folhetos coloridos – hoje, por exemplo, teremos _tai chi chuan_ no salão de eventos I, às 11h30min.

Winry encarou o rapaz – alguns anos mais velho que ela e com um sotaque britânico bastante acentuado – como se tivesse um ponto de interrogação no rosto. Tendo notado tal reação, sorriu novamente, desta vez sem muita empolgação, e respondeu:

- Só estou cumprindo ordens.

Winry suspirou, olhando os catálogos sem vontade.

- Ok, então. Obrigada mesmo assim... – observou rapidamente seu crachá – Ronald.

- De nada. Queremos o melhor para nossos hóspedes.

- 'To vendo... – resmungou Winry, caminhando em direção ao pátio. Estava ali há algum tempo e ainda não havia ido conhecer as dependências do hotel. Riu sozinha ao lembrar de quando chegou, fazendo a imensa cama de molas de trampolim, enchendo a banheira de hidromassagem com todos os produtos que se encontravam na pia e rodando todos os canais britânicos da TV a cabo até altas horas da madrugada.

Assim que colocara os pés para fora, no jardim, sentiu o vento cortar-lhe a face. Estava mesmo MUITO frio. Abraçou-se, esfregando as mãos nos braços, enquanto voltava para o corredor. Não poderia ficar lá fora apenas com as blusas que estava.

Já no seu quarto, revirava a mala a procura de algo quente para vestir. Irritada por não encontrar nada, chutou a cama, rolando de dor por cima dela logo em seguida e pronunciando todos os palavrões que conhecia. _Merda!_

Parou com o alto discurso de palavrões ao ouvir o bater na porta. Levantou-se para atender.

- Ah, é o senhor... Sr. Scar. O que deseja? – Observou o pijama listrado azul e branco de seu acompanhante, sem disfarçar muito.

- Receio que o barulho que faz aí dentro esteja incomodando outros hóspedes também, srta. Rockbell. Está atrapalhando a minha meditação.

- Ah... – sorriu sem graça – desculpe-me, senhor. É que eu gostaria de roupas mais quentes para poder sair lá fora.

Scar levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Venha comigo. Devo ter algo.

- Mas senhor... Acho que nada me servirá e...

- Prefere ficar com frio, srta. Rockbell? – perguntou-lhe, aproximando seu rosto da garota, que recuou apreensiva.

- De maneira alguma, Sr. Scar.

_Merda!

* * *

_Alchemist Hotel, Saguão – 7 de Janeiro de 2006, 15: 38:10.

Roy olhava para os lados como um felino a procura de sua caça. O saguão principal era o local perfeito para conhecer uma dama, afinal, todos tinham que passar por ali alguma hora do dia. Tivera uma reunião pela manhã – conseguira participar, apesar do atraso com a troca da camisa suja de chocolate quente – e estava a fim de relaxar durante os próximos dias, uma vez que seu próximo compromisso seria dali a quatro dias.

Checou mais uma vez o relógio, bufando em seguida. "Onde estão as mulheres deste bendito hotel?", pensou inconformado. Estava parado perto dos elevadores há pelo menos quinze minutos. Olhou para o lado ao sentir um toque em seu braço direito.

- Por favor, poderia me informar que horas são?

Roy reconheceu o rosto que lhe pedia o favor, respondendo com um pequeno sorriso:

- Ah, sim... São 15:40.

- Obrigada. – bufou ao refletir a informação que acabara de receber – 15:40? Mas que merda! O tempo não passa aqui!

O homem ao seu lado arregalou os olhos. Sabia que aquele rosto angelical não o enganava.

- Muito educado, vindo da garota que derrubou chocolate quente em mim hoje de manhã.

Winry encarou-o, já que não tinha feito isso antes. Ele era alto. De manhã estava tão envergonhada que sequer olhou-o nos olhos, apesar de lembrar de longe os traços do homem. Belos traços, por sinal.

- Oh, é você! Como pude esquecer do seu rosto? Derrubar chocolate em você foi a coisa mais emocionante que me aconteceu desde que cheguei – respondeu irônica.

- Você me parece bem satisfeita... Viagem chata com os pais?

- Meus pais? Quem dera... Não, vim receber um prêmio. E você?

- Trabalho, como de costume... – suspirou – Mas, nossa, um prêmio e está com essa cara?

- É. Meu professor de literatura gosta das bobagens que escrevo. Inscreveu um conto meu num concurso entre algumas escolas e acabei ganhando. Agora falta a premiação e todo aquele _blábláblá, _sabe como é...

- Legal – colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans – Você parece ser inteligente, apesar de um pouco atrapalhada.

- Jura? Devo aceitar isso como um elogio?

- Claro! Por que não seria um?

- Vai ver me achou com cara de nerd, sei lá... – era impressão sua ou não estava prestando atenção no que dizia? Falando desse jeito com um estranho. Ela que era estranha, verdade. E já havia admitido isso, infelizmente.

Roy riu, balançando a cabeça. Não acreditava que estava ali, conversando com uma menina, enquanto poderia estar conhecendo uma bela mulher.

- Não, não... Se bem que com essas roupas... – apontou para o casaco marrom e suéter xadrez verde e vermelho que Winry usava, emprestados de Scar.

- Ah, isto aqui? – olhou para as próprias vestes, contorcendo a cara - Não são minhas, mas foi o que consegui encontrar. Não imaginei que estivesse tanto frio...

- Não? – pareceu espantado – De que mundo você veio, garota?

- L.A., senhor.

- Ah, está explicado... Compre algo, então.

- Há! – riu sarcástica – Tenho um cartão de crédito à minha disposição, mas não posso usá-lo. Só posso sair do hotel com um acompanhante maior de idade, ou uma autorização do meu responsável, que de responsável não tem nada. Saco.

Notou a expressão fechada de Winry e, sem jeito para esse tipo de coisa, falou procurando as palavras:

- Bom, eu... Tem um shopping aqui perto e... Se você quiser, posso te levar para... Ahn... Comprar roupas... Decentes.

A loira olhou-o desconfiado. Silêncio. O que estava acontecendo naquela cidade, afinal?

- O senhor é algum tipo de seqüestrador? Traficante de órgãos? Pedófilo?

- Pedófilo? Pareço ser tão mais velho que você assim?

- Hmm... – analisou-o. Roy era um homem bonito, de _aparência saudável_, olhos e cabelos bem escuros, quase negros. E uma baita cara de safado. – Não, velho você não é, mas nunca se sabe!

- Pode verificar na recepção. Roy Mustang. Vinte e nove anos. Executivo. E entediado.

- Hmm, tudo bem, então. Se eu morrer, é culpa do Sr. Scar. Vou buscar minha bolsa e já volto!

- Ok.

Observou a menina subir pelas escadas.

_"Onde estou com a cabeça?"_, pensou indignado. Seu comportamento normal é trabalhar, falar o mínimo possível e procurar algumas mulheres para levar para a cama, e não fazer amizade com crianças, muito menos servir de motorista!

_"Agora já foi...". _

_Merda.

* * *

_Shopping de Londres – 7 de Janeiro de 2006, 17:30:59

Terminadas as compras, Winry e Roy caminhavam sem pressa pelo shopping. Ele a ajudava com algumas sacolas. Não eram muitas sacolas, até porque Winry não era nenhuma consumidora problemática.

- Até que você não demora tanto. As mulheres costumam demorar eternidades ao fazerem compras.

- Fala sério, né, acha que só você estava passando vergonha por causa daquele suéter xadrez ridículo? Troquei de roupa o mais rápido que pude.

O moreno riu, concordando com a cabeça. Até que a menina era divertida. Enquanto não apareciam lindas damas pelo hotel, poderia conversar com ela. E até que olhando melhor, se continuasse assim, ficaria um _espetáculo_ quando crescesse!

- Então... Como é seu nome mesmo?

- Winry Rockbell.

- Ah, sim. Então, senhorita Rockbell, gostaria de tomar um chocolate quente antes de voltarmos?

- Achei que não quisesse associar a minha pessoa a xícaras de chocolate quente fumegantes.

- Promete ficar sentada, quietinha? – riu, olhando-a de lado.

A loira resolveu rir também e concordou com a cabeça. Logo acharam uma mesa próxima a um café, no piso térreo do shopping.

- E então, vai ficar até quando?

- Mais uns dez ou doze dias, infelizmente.

- Tudo isso só para receber um prêmio?

- É. O planejado era uma semana apenas, mas mal cheguei e já recebi a notícia de que a entrega foi adiada para daqui a nove dias. Tiveram problemas com a neve, ou com os microfones... Não sei direito.

- Entendo. Mas tem bastante coisa para se ver em Londres. Sempre venho para cá pela empresa.

- De onde você é?

- País de Gales.

- Uau! Nunca conheci ninguém do País de Gales. Aliás, é a primeira vez que venho à Europa. Parece ser bem legal quando se tem condições de aproveitar.

- Você veio com alguém, por um acaso? – queria certificar-se de que não estava levando para lá e para cá uma garotinha foragida de casa, com sua foto impressa nas caixas de leite de todo o território estadunidense. Não sabia de onde tirara essa idéia, mas sempre era bom prevenir.

- Ah, sim. O Sr. Scar... – disse sem muita importância, voltando os lábios à xícara.

Silêncio.

- É o professor substituto de Literatura do colégio - explicou-se um pouco depois - Eu não podia viajar sem um responsável e a minha avó não pode pegar avião... Problemas na coluna e tal... Aí ele veio comigo...

- Ah – _Ufa!_ Ela não tinha fugido de casa! - Desculpe perguntar, mas e seus pais?

Winry apoiou a xícara na mesa, suspirando.

- Viajando. Como sempre. Publicitários importantes, sabe? Eles vêm nos visitar no Natal e no meu aniversário só.

Mais uma vez sem saber como escolher as palavras, Roy tentou consolá-la, fracassando.

- Deve ser difícil para você.

- Nem tanto, já acostumei... – deu os ombros e comeu a bolachinha que acompanhava o líquido cremoso.

Silêncio.

Ambos terminaram o conteúdo de suas respectivas bebidas. Winry também comeu um pedaço de torta, por conta de Roy, como ele dissera.

- Bom, melhor irmos indo, né? Seu professor pode ficar preocupado com a sua ausência – levantou-se, segurando as sacolas.

- Há! – riu irônica mais uma vez – Essa foi boa! Ele é o cara mais esquisito que já conheci. Acorda bem cedo, deve ser um dos primeiros a tomar café, depois vai para a piscina aquecida nadar durante uma hora, mais ou menos. Nadar! Com esse frio! Logo cedo! Aí ele volta, coloca um pijama do tempo da brilhantina e diz que vai meditar por mais algumas horas, até o almoço. Mas eu duvido que ele medite...

- Não quero contestar o caráter do seu professor, mas se gosta de meditar deveria ser monge, e não professor. Certo?

Winry sorriu, levantando uma sobrancelha. Ele era um cara engraçado, à sua maneira: sério e meio sem jeito com as palavras, mas não parecia ser ruim.

- É. Certo... – melhor não contestar. _Homens gostam de idéias simplificadas demais._

Andaram em silêncio até o estacionamento, e quase não se falaram no carro. Winry observava a paisagem coberta de neve pelo vidro meio embaçado do luxuoso carro do homem que acabara de conhecer. Pensava em como passaria o resto de suas férias, deduzindo que o Sr. Mustang apenas lhe fizera um favor, mas não havia tornado-se amigo dela. Ele, por sua vez, pensava na loucura que estava fazendo com aquela tagarela menor de idade dentro de seu carro. Esperava chegar ao hotel e encontrar uma moça tão bonita quanto ela, mas com uns dez anos a mais; E solteira, de preferência.

Na recepção, despediram-se depois de receberem suas chaves:

- Foi uma ótima tarde, Sr. Mustang. Obrigada!

- Não precisa agradecer. Foi... Uma experiência diferente, mas... Eu gostei. Até logo, srta. Rockbell.

- Até. E, mais uma vez, desculpe pelo chocolate na camisa.

* * *

Alchemist Hotel, _Cyber Café – _7 de Janeiro de 2006, 21:32:45

- Preciso de autorização de responsável para usar algum computador também, senhora? – perguntou Winry, impassível, à recepcionista do _Cyber Café_ do hotel.

- Ah – sorriu sem graça com o jeito autoritário da garota – não, senhorita. Apenas deixe-me anotar o número do seu quarto.

Winry mostrou o chaveiro do quarto, com o 315 marcado em dourado na chapa de metal.

- Ok. O aparelho 12 está disponível, senhorita.

- Obrigada.

Acomodou-se na confortável cadeira giratória. Antes de se conectar à Internet, olhou por cima da divisória de seu computador. Na maioria, homens de terno digitando rapidamente, e alguns garotos mais novos jogando, ou coisa parecida. Tudo em silêncio. _"Londres é muito séria, mesmo."_, pensou. Logo depois, entrou no seu _MSN_, recebendo mensagens logo em seguida.

_Rose: Oi, Winry! Como está aí em Londres?_

_Winry: Oi, Rose! Ah, nada muito interessante até agora... Fiz algumas compras, e mais nada. Está um frio danado aqui! _

_Rose: Faço idéia! Ficamos sabendo que a premiação foi adiada. Vai poder aproveitar mais suas férias! _

_Winry: Que férias, Rose? O Sr. Scar só falta fazer fotossíntese de tão parado que é, e eu sequer posso sair do hotel, por ser menor de idade._

_Rose: Não brinca!  
Winry: Juro! Está um saco, pra falar a verdade. Mas não fala isso pra minha avó. Ela vai ficar preocupada.  
Rose: Relaxa. Mas... Você não disse que foi fazer compras?  
Winry: Aham. Estava congelando com as roupas que trouxe.  
Rose: Mas se você não pode sair do hotel... Não vai me dizer que foi às compras com o Sr. Scar? Haha, vai ser a piada do colégio!  
Winry: Deixa de ser idiota, Rose! Fui com um cara que conheci._

_Rose: ...  
Winry: Rose?  
Rose: Já conheceu um cara? Já está saindo com ele? Uau! E eu aqui achando que você ainda pensava no Ed! _

Winry engoliu seco antes de responder, sentido suas mãos tremerem levemente.

_Winry: Ai, não é nada disso, Rose! Ele tem já uns trinta anos. Foi comigo porque ficou com dó de me ver com um suéter xadrez ridículo do Sr. Scar...  
Rose: Hmm... Entendi.  
Winry: ...  
Rose: ..._

Pausa. Por que tinha que falar nele? Uma das poucas coisas boas de estar bem longe de casa naquele momento era não precisar lembrar dele. _Merda!_

_  
Winry: NÃO PRECISAVA MENCIONAR O EDWARD NA CONVERSA!  
Rose: Ah, desculpe, amiga. Saiu sem querer! Você parecia triste na última vez que nos vimos. Pensei que fosse por causa dele...  
Winry: Tudo bem... Não se preocupe, eu não penso mais nele... _

Vamos recuperar o controle!

_  
Rose: Winry?!_

_Winry: Que foi? Não penso mesmo! É um egoísta idiota...  
Rose: É lógico que é, é a definição de ex-namorado por excelência._

_Winry: Chata... _

_Rose: Não fala assim!_

_Winry: Ah, lembrei! E você, com o Alphonse ainda? _

Melhor mudar de assunto.

_Rose: Aham! Ele é uma graça!  
Winry: IGUALZINHO ao irmão... _

Ironia sempre ajuda.

_  
Rose: Esquece esse cara, Winry! Ele não serve pra você.  
Winry: Pode deixar, estou me convencendo disso._

_Rose: Mas mudando de assunto de novo, agora fiquei curiosa: esse cara do shopping... É bonitão?_

_Winry: Ah, é. Para a idade dele, é. Deve ter bastante dinheiro, pelo que parece. Deve ser inteligente também. E safado.  
Rose: Safado?!_

_Winry: É. Ele tem cara de safado.  
Rose: E você fica saindo com um cara de trinta anos, numa cidade desconhecida, sozinha, e ainda me diz que ele tem cara de safado?!  
Winry: Qual é! Ele já deixou claro que me acha uma criança. Mal consegue conversar comigo. Sabe o típico solteirão? Tem jeito com as mulheres, mas não com "menininhas", como ele acha que eu sou._

_Rose: Deve ser engraçado._

_Winry: Na medida do possível.

* * *

_Alchemist Hotel, Quarto 212 - 7 de Janeiro de 2006, 21:32:45

Confortável em suas cobertas, depois de um banho relaxante, Roy ligava seu _lap top._

_"Reuniões, procurar mulheres, sair com crianças... Estou atarefado"._

Assim que se conectou, recebeu uma mensagem instantânea de quem já esperava.

_Hughes: Opa! O que o garanhão está fazendo no hotel uma hora dessas?  
Roy: Muito engraçado! Está frio demais e eu estou cansado por hoje.  
__Hughes: Sei... Cansado por quê? Já conheceu alguma bela jovem?_

Roy riu, lembrando-se da figura de Winry.

_Roy: Claro! Já até saímos!  
__Hughes: Esse é o Mustang que eu conheço! Mas já foi para a cama com ela, ou a moça é das difíceis?_

Riu de novo. Um pouco de diversão.

_Roy: Nenhum dos dois. Não dei em cima dela.  
__Hughes: Há! Você só pode estar brincando... É bonita?  
__Roy: Hmm... É. Loira, olhos azuis...  
__Hughes: Ah! E você vem me dizer que não vai dormir com ela? Só se for casada!  
__Roy: Não, Hughes... Ela deve ter uns quinze anos._

Podia sentir o queixo do amigo bater no teclado. Ah! Que cena!

_Hughes: Você se aproximou de uma garota de 15 anos? MEU DEUS, onde estão os pais dessa criança?  
__Roy: Cara, não vou dormir com ela.  
__Hughes: Você disse que saíram!  
__Roy: Levei a menina pra fazer compras no shopping. Estava vestida terrivelmente e não podia sair sozinha do hotel.  
__Hughes: ...  
__Roy: Que foi?  
__Hughes: Isso é sério?  
__Roy: É claro que é, idiota.  
__Hughes: E desde quando você faz caridade, Mustang?  
__Roy: Não foi caridade. A menina é legal. Meio estabanada, é verdade... Mas bastante esperta pra idade dela. Derrubou chocolate quente em mim hoje de manhã, também.  
__Hughes: Não acredito no que leio! Não parece você, Roy! _

Ele sabia disso.

_Roy: Pois é, até eu estou me estranhando. Mas deu pra me distrair... O movimento aqui tá baixo...  
__Hughes: Ih! Muitas casadas?  
__Roy: Casadas, senhoras, algumas executivas feias... Está difícil.  
__Hughes: Haha, o jeito vai ser cuidar da menina pra passar o tempo, não?! Vai virar __**babá**__, Mustang!_

_Roy: Vai cagar._

* * *


	2. Neve e Outras Conversas

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** Nenhum personagem me pertence, apesar de que eu adoraria transmutar algumas coisas por aí... 

**Fiction Rated:** T (contém um pouco de linguagem imprópria, mas só um pouco! Haha)

**AVISO:** Este fic se passa em U.A. (Universo Alternativo), podendo haver mudanças temporais, assim como nos traços psicológicos das personagens.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Neve e Outras Conversas

**.Hys.**

_Fly Away From Here - Aerosmith_

_

* * *

_Alchemist Hotel, Quarto 315 – 8 de Janeiro de 2006, 12:20:56

Depois de arrumar suas novas roupas e ajeitar o quarto ao seu gosto – já que ficaria ali mais do que imaginara – colocou os fones do _mp3_ nos ouvidos, enrolada em um roupão felpudo do hotel, enquanto preparava seu banho.

Percebeu um barulho estranho, mas, julgando ser da música alta que ouvia, continuou jogando quilos de sais de banho na banheira.

Ouviu novamente.

Aquilo não era da música.

Tirou os fones e ouviu o ruído mais uma vez. Alguém batia na porta. Rezou para que não fosse Scar, e a abriu um pouco, mostrando apenas o rosto, tanto pelo frio, como pelos seus trajes.

Assustou-se ao ver quem era, contudo estava aliviada por não ser Scar. Abriu um pouco mais a porta.

- Olá, Sr. Mustang... – levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Ahn... – observou o roupão da menina – Desculpe-me, Srta. Rockbell, acho que... Não vim numa boa hora. E... Eu só queria saber se você não... Gostaria de...

- O senhor poderia ser mais breve, por favor? Está frio.

- Ah é, desculpe. De novo. Eu olhei o cardápio do almoço do hotel de hoje e não me agradou, sabe... Aí pensei em almoçar fora, mas Londres já é tão fria, além do inverno, claro. Eu digo no sentido... As pessoas são muito frias, entende... Almoçar sozinho seria terrível. Como não conheço mais ninguém aqui, pensei que, caso você queira, claro...

- Está me convidando para almoçar, Sr. Mustang? – cortou-o. Estava congelando!

- Isso – passou as costas da mão esquerda na testa, secando um possível suor, soltando todo o ar preso em seus pulmões até então – Se não se importar, é claro.

- Hmm... Está com muita fome? Como pode ver, ia entrar no banho agora.

- Não tem problema. Eu espero.

- Então tudo bem. Se realmente não se importa.

- Imagina. Estarei no saguão esperando por você.

- Ok. Então... Até mais!

Fechou a porta, estranhando o comportamento do solteirão. Depois riu. Parecia um garoto de treze anos, chamando uma colega de classe para o baile de fim de ano pela primeira vez. Voltou para o banheiro dando passinhos saltitantes.

Lembrou-se de Edward, quando o conhecera. Tinham uns catorze anos, mais ou menos. Ele é um pouco mais velho. Loiro, aquela trança, as botas... _Estiloso_. Estranho para alguns, mas estiloso para ela. Um pouco baixinho, é verdade, mas extremamente inteligente. Quase um gênio em Física e Química. Lindo. Lindo e... _Idiota_. Isso. Era isso o que ele era. Não passava de um idiota. _Egoísta_. Teimoso. E estressado, além de tudo. Várias vezes passou vergonha por conta de seus escândalos. Um horror. Melhor sem ele.

Chorou.

Não havia parado para pensar em Ed até agora. Entrou na banheira enxugando as lágrimas, pensando no que Rose lhe dissera na noite passada: deveria esquecê-lo de vez. Não eram **nada** parecidos.

Acalmou-se aos poucos, estimulada pelo aroma dos sais. Afundou-se na espuma e relaxou, tentando se esquecer do resto do mundo.

* * *

Alchemist Hotel, Saguão – 8 de Janeiro de 2006, 13:25:45

Sentado em um dos sofás da recepção, Mustang olhava a cada cinco minutos para o relógio. _"Será que ela se perdeu?"_. Ficou pensando nas palavras de Hughes: estaria ele dando uma de **babá**? Afinal, segundas intenções ele não tinha com a garota, até porque era muito geniosa, seria difícil ter algo com ela. Depois, levaria dias para conseguir levá-la para cama, pois com certeza era virgem. Dormir com virgens é sempre um problema, elas se apegam, ligam... Um inferno! Ainda mais novinha como ela, teria até que conhecer os pais e todo aquele comportamento de praxe. No caso, a **avó**, o que é pior ainda.

_"Mas que diabos...!"_.

Assustou-se com si próprio. _Estava cogitando fazer sexo com uma menina de quinze anos? _Balançou a cabeça de leve, espantando seus pensamentos malucos, que provavelmente apareceram devido à imagem de Winry de roupão. Não dava para perceber bem, mas deveria ter um corpo bonito, além do rosto bonito. Era quase um filhote de tigre nervosinho, mas não deixava de ter um rosto lindo.

- Sr. Mustang? – quase saltou do sofá ao ouvir a voz de Winry e perceber que devaneava com ela bem a sua frente – O senhor está acordado?

- Há quanto tempo está aí? – perguntou, assustado.

- Acabei de chegar. Desculpe. Deve estar meio dormindo devido ao meu atraso, né?! Sinto muito!

- Ah, é... – checou o relógio, depois de recuperar a consciência – MINHA NOSSA! Esperei mais de uma hora, mocinha!

A loira levantou uma sobrancelha, coçando atrás da orelha esquerda.

- Você tá parecendo a minha avó...

Roy olhou-a boquiaberto. Sua avó? Praga do Hughes! Só podia!

- É melhor a gente ir. Até escolher o lugar e tal...

- Certo.

Winry saiu na frente dele, para poupá-lo de mais vexame. Só assim Roy pôde perceber a maneira como a garota se vestia: uma calça jeans com vários rasgos, e para não sentir frio devido a isso, usava uma meia calça vermelha por baixo, o par de tênis _all star_ bege, um moletom preto escrito _Aerosmith_¹ nas costas e um cachecol grosso de lã, branco. Para finalizar, um rabo-de-cavalo. Não poderiam mais ir a um restaurante fino como planejava, assim como não perderia ainda mais tempo pedindo para que ela trocasse de roupa. _Por que não a avisou, Roy?_ É uma adolescente! É assim que eles se vestem.

Percebeu também que ela andava muito à frente.

- Por que está indo tão depressa? Remorso por ter eu ter criado raízes ao te esperar por mais de uma hora?

Winry parou na hora, virando-se.

- Não quero que você passe vergonha. Não só sou desastrada, como vão achar que é meu pai se eu andar ao seu lado. Não pega bem, né? – tomou a direção novamente, balançando os longos cabelos presos. Era divertido _encher o saco_ dele, afinal.

- Como é? – correu até ela – pai? Está tentando **mesmo** me convencer de que sou velho!

Ela não agüentou a cara de indignação de Roy e gargalhou no estacionamento. A risada ecoava no lugar fechado. Era engraçado como homens daquela idade importavam-se excessivamente com as aparências. E do que ele estava reclamando? Estava _ótimo _para sua idade.

- O que foi? – perguntou, confuso – disse alguma coisa errada?

- De maneira alguma – segurou mais um pouco a risada – vamos! Estou com fome!

Mais uma vez no incrível carro de Mustang, Winry analisava como ligar o rádio, algo de extrema tecnologia - para ela, claro.

- Sr. Mustang, como ligo essa coisa?

- Ah, é fácil – rapidamente apertou alguns botões e ligou o rádio, que tocava alguma música em alguma estação qualquer – pronto.

- Uau – observou por alguns segundos o aparelho sofisticado – então... Aonde vamos?

- Bom... – Roy olhou para o vestuário da garota, não conseguindo esconder que tal era o fator limitante de seu almoço – McDonald's parece uma boa pedida.

- Ai! Entendi! – olhou para o que vestia - Você queria ir um lugar mais chique, certo? Esqueci que você é rico.

- Não, não é isso... É que...

- Se você queria um lugar assim, deveria ter me avisado! Quer que eu vá me trocar?

- **Não!** –apressou-se – McDonald's está ótimo. Faz tempo que não vou lá.

- Tudo bem, então. – deu os ombros e recostou-se no banco, ouvindo a música, seja ela qual fosse.

* * *

Shopping de Londres, Praça de Alimentação – 8 de Janeiro de 2006, 14: 00: 05

- Desculpe-me mais uma vez. Primeiro o chocolate, depois as compras, depois a espera e agora um _homem de negócios_ como você está almoçando no McDonald's com uma _pirralha _que não sabe se vestir. Cara, você tá ferrado.

- Já falei que está tudo bem, srta. Rockbell. – mordeu o lanche com vontade, olhando-a por cima do sanduíche que não era tão grande quanto o da propaganda. Estavam em uma mesa para quatro pessoas, sentados de frente um para o outro.

- Ok, eu paro. Mas eu gostaria de saber: o que faz você não se preocupar com essas coisas, além de me convidar para almoçar e tudo mais? Tem certeza de que não vai me seqüestrar?

Roy bebeu um pouco de sua Coca-Cola grande e logo depois riu com a última dúvida da menina.

- Não. Se eu fosse um seqüestrador, já teria te devolvido...

- Como assim? – derrubou a mostarda que era depositada sobre uma batata frita cuidadosamente.

- Nada, esquece... Quer um pouco da minha Coca?

- Não, obrigada. Prefiro água mesmo. Não gosto de Coca-Cola. Sei lá, como posso beber algo que não sei do que é feito?

- Ué, todo mundo bebe.

- E só por isso você tem que beber também?

- Não, mas... Oras! Alguém deve saber do que é feito!

- Se alguém sabe, por que nunca disse?

- Como é que EU vou saber, srta. Rockbell?

- Você me pareceu confiante... – observou suas unhas da mão esquerda, curtas e sem esmalte. Mas lixadas.

- Ah... – nunca havia parado para pensar nisso – Sei lá! É gostoso.

- Grande argumento! – mexeu os cabelos, sentindo-se vitoriosa.

Roy fitou-a com o cenho franzido durante alguns segundos, depois questionou:

- Entende agora quando digo que um seqüestrador não teria paciência?

Winry fechou a cara na hora, mas depois ambos riram.

Riram durante praticamente a tarde toda. Como não estavam fazendo compras, Winry pôde mostrar a _"incrível arte de observar como as pessoas são estranhas",_ do mesmo modo como puderam descobrir um pouco mais sobre um ao outro.

Winry descobriu que Roy trabalha em uma grande multinacional, não consegue manter relacionamentos sérios, tem três cachorros e de vez em quando chora ao assistir filmes tristes, mas esconde isso cautelosamente dos amigos.

Roy descobriu que Winry na verdade tem dezesseis anos, já ganhou vários concursos de redação na sua escola - apesar de ser péssima em matemática - assistiu _"O Fabuloso Destino de Amélie Poulain"_ vinte e duas vezes e adora comer leite em pó de colher.

Sentados num dos bancos do shopping e comendo _donuts, _a garota resolveu puxar mais assunto.

- Você não respondeu o que eu perguntei.

- Hein? O que você me perguntou?

- Queria saber por que você está fazendo isso. Sabe, me levando pra almoçar, e tal... Não parece ser do seu feitio.

- Realmente... – pensou um pouco antes de responder - Mas você é legal, menina. Apesar de tudo...

- Vou fazer de conta que não ouvi o 'apesar de tudo', mas, você não preferiria estar em um restaurante chique, agora, com uma mulher bonita? Espere! – mostrou-lhe a palma da mão, como se não quisesse ser interrompida por nada, não agora que tinha chegado a uma _brilhante_ conclusão - Você é gay?

Roy levou as mãos ao rosto. **Gay?** Que idéia!

- Não tenho nada contra, mas não, não sou gay. E, respondendo a sua pergunta, já disse que você é legal, caso contrário não estaria aqui. Sem contar que a freqüência de mulheres lá no hotel não está das melhores...

Winry levantou uma sobrancelha, mais uma vez. A expressão "_Freqüência de mulheres"_ soava parecida com "poucas lojas em liquidação", refletiu. _Ou com qualquer outra coisa associada a objetos._

- 'Tá, eu não deveria estar te falando isso.

- Calma. Então quer dizer que para vocês, homens, um passeio só é legal se tiver muitas mulheres bonitas à disposição?

- Não foi isso o que eu disse!

- Mas foi o que deu a entender. – colocou as mãos nos quadris.

- Ah, chega. Melhor parar com esse assunto, você não tem idade pra isso!

- Não, continue! Eu sempre quis saber como funciona a cabeça dos homens.

Roy a olhou, franzindo o cenho como resposta. Ainda precisava se convencer de que não tinha enlouquecido ao convidar a garota para almoçar com ele.

Respirou fundo, e respondeu olhando-a nos olhos:

- Olha, Winry, a verdade é que...

- Que...?

- Que eu... Eu não presto!

- Hein? – olhou-o confusa, pendendo a cabeça para o lado.

- É. Como eu te disse, não consigo manter relacionamentos sérios, mas também não sei se quero isso. Costumo sair com muitas mulheres, todas maiores de idade, que isso fique claro, e nunca assumo compromisso com nenhuma delas. Algumas me odeiam, outras me procuram de vez em quando, e assim vai... Não posso responder para você como funciona a cabeça dos homens porque a minha mente é podre!

- Uau. – Winry estava pasma. Pela primeira vez não tinha uma resposta na ponta da língua para o solteirão.

- E... É isso. Acabei. – Por que, _raios_, estava falando tudo aquilo?

- Acho que é a primeira vez que você fala mais de uma frase comigo sem gaguejar, Sr. Mustang. Parabéns. Mas... Eu já imaginava.

- JÁ???

- É. Você tem cara de _safado_.

- Sério, é? Não dá nem pra disfarçar? – riu, olhando para cima.

- Não sei. Eu consegui perceber bem fácil, mas não sei se todas são assim.

- Você já está aprendendo... Vai dar trabalho quando crescer.

- Isso é um elogio? – riu sem jeito.

- Depende do ponto de vista. – riu também. Parecia estar mais a vontade em relação à menina. Pelo seu jeito, parecia aceitá-lo, e também não demonstrava nenhum _"sentimento secreto"_, como já havia cogitado a existência de um. Às vezes as crianças se iludem, certo? Mas não era o caso dela. Definitivamente não.

Depois de algumas risadas tímidas, ficaram em silêncio novamente. Winry estava pensativa.

- Quer mais algum _donut_?

- Não, obrigada... – pensou um pouco antes de falar - Sabe, às vezes esses tipos _safados_, assim como você, são melhores do que os outros.

- Hein?

- É. Porque vocês são e nós sabemos disso. Se quisermos nos envolver, é por nossa conta e risco. Agora os outros, parecem inofensivos, mas quando menos esperamos, nos abandonam...

Roy estranhou a atitude da garota, que abaixou a cabeça, enrolando uma mecha de cabelo do rabo-de-cavalo no dedo indicador. Ficara sem jeito de novo, pois sabia que deveria consolá-la, mas não sabia como fazê-lo.

- Ah, Winry, não fala assim. Nem todos os homens são desse jeito.

- São sim. Só existem dois tipos de homens: os safados sem máscara e os safados com máscara. – incrível como não precisava procurar as palavras. Para Winry, elas estavam ali e pronto.

- Existem caras legais, também. Caras que namoram uma garota só, não traem as namoradas, não ficam na rua até a madrugada tomando porre. Enfim, nem todos são como eu.

Winry hesitou um pouco, mas fitou o rosto do amigo. Esboçou um pequeno sorriso, afinal, Roy parecia estar sendo sincero, além de empenhado em ajudá-la – do seu jeito, mas estava. Era um bom sinal, vindo de um homem como ele. Porém, não sabia se continuava o que tinha em mente ou não. Sentia que precisava falar o que há tempos estava entalado na garganta, uma vez que Rose sempre a induzia a xingar e falar mal de _Ed_, mas nunca parava para ouvir o que a amiga tinha a dizer. Fora ela, praticamente não restavam muitas opções. Eram raras as vezes em que se sentia à vontade com alguém para tratar de assuntos como esse, apesar do seu esclarecimento. Respirou fundo, e sem encará-lo, continuou:

- Eu não acredito mais nos homens, Sr. Mustang. Não acredito que eles sejam capazes de amar as mulheres. Eles amam a si próprios, apenas.

- Srta. Rockbell, não generalize tanto!

- Não estou generalizando. – olhou-o nos olhos - Sr. Mustang, você ama alguém?

O homem apertou os pequenos olhos castanhos ao ouvir a pergunta. O que iria responder agora? Pensou rápido e tentou ser o menos indelicado possível.

- Hmm, não, Srta. Rockbell. Não amo ninguém.

- 'Tá vendo! Está com trinta anos nas costas...

- Vinte e nove!

- Ok, vinte e nove. Está com vinte e nove anos nas costas e não ama ninguém! Não é casado, tampouco apaixonado, e só está a fim de sair com o maior número de mulheres possível!

- Shhh, vê se fala mais baixo! Se te escutam falando uma coisa dessas podem achar que abuso de crianças...

Winry olhou à sua volta. Realmente tratavam de um assunto ligeiramente delicado para um corredor agitado de _shopping_.

- É verdade. Desculpe estar gritando por aí que o senhor é um _cafajeste_...

- Adorei o termo – comentou, com sarcasmo.

- É a sua cara...

- Hmm... Não gostaria de ir para um lugar mais calmo, caso queira conversar? Está cedo, ainda.

- Tem certeza? Não vai te atrapalhar?

- É claro que não.

Levantaram-se em seguida. Mais uma vez, caminharam em silêncio até o estacionamento.

- Não está me levando para algum lugar onde fazem tráfico de órgãos, né?

Roy riu, balançando a cabeça, recusando-se a responder.

Fecharam as portas.

- Já disse que não. Você é difícil de convencer...

- Analise os fatos: tenho dezesseis anos, sou uma americana em Londres pela primeira vez, estou andando pela cidade com um cara mais velho que acabei de conhecer e que acabou de confessar que não presta!

- Tem razão. – respondeu, sem interesse - Se eu fosse você, teria medo. Muito medo.

- Sabe que não? Gosto de viver perigosamente.

Esgotaram mais algumas brincadeiras, até restar apenas o som do rádio dentro do automóvel. Mexendo em mais alguns botões, Roy colocou para tocar um CD, que já repousava no interior do aparelho. Winry aguardou.

_The Beatles._

Sorriu.

- Gosta deles?

- Quem não gosta, não é? – prestava atenção no trânsito.

Sorriu de novo. E só.

- Para onde está me levando? – perguntou Winry, quebrando o silêncio.

- Você vai ver – respondeu Roy, fazendo suspense.

Mais alguns minutos dirigindo e Mustang finalmente estacionou o veículo. Winry desceu do carro de queixo caído: estavam em frente a um lindo parque britânico. _Russell Square_? Era esse mesmo? Sim, era! Desde que embarcara no avião, tendo como companhia seu professor esquisito e com o objetivo de ganhar um prêmio de redação, não imaginara que visitaria aquele parque! Era tão lindo quanto nas fotos, ainda mais no inverno.

Caminhava ao lado de Roy olhando para a paisagem branca. Todas as árvores e arbustos com aquele cobertor de neve davam ao lugar, realmente, um ar romântico.

Andaram por mais alguns minutos, lado a lado, apenas observando o cenário por onde passavam. Depois, Roy tossiu, antes de falar.

- Pode falar agora se quiser, srta. Rockbell.

- Hã? – Winry balançou a cabeça de leve, desconectando-se de seus pensamentos – Disse alguma coisa?

- Em que está pensando, Winry?

- Ah, não sei. Em tudo, eu acho. Este parque... A minha visita a Londres... Ter conhecido você... Principalmente essa última parte. Nunca imaginei que fosse achar alguém como você pra conversar por aqui. Ainda mais tudo o que conversamos!

- Devo ser sincero e dizer que também nunca me imaginei em situação semelhante.

- Parece que eu me sinto bem falando as coisas pra você, como se você fosse... Hmm...

- Como se eu fosse? – olhou-a desconfiado.

- Isso é meio chato, mas... É como se você fosse minha melhor amiga.

Naquele instante, Roy sentiu como se toda a neve ostentada pelos galhos das árvores caísse dentro de suas calças. _Melhor amiga?_ Aquilo estava indo longe demais... Ah, se estava!

- MELHOR AMIGA?

- Eu avisei que era constrangedor... – sorriu amarelo - Mas é que... Eu disse coisas a você que jamais diria a ninguém!

- Até parece! Meninas da sua idade têm trezentos amigos! Amigos na escola, no bairro, no _ballet_, em todos os lugares! Hoje a internet fabrica amizades duradouras em algumas horas, não pode afirmar que EU sou _**sua**__ melhor amiga_!

- Você acredita nisso mesmo, Sr. Mustang? Nada é tão simples assim... – cruzou os braços.

- Não, é? Precisa ver quando estiver na minha idade... As responsabilidades chegam muito depressa, os anos passam voando...

Winry encarou-o por alguns segundos, incrédula. Ele não podia estar falando sério. Contudo ele olhava para o céu com uma expressão séria e sonhadora ao mesmo tempo, como quem quer mostrar experiência e saudosismo.

Realmente, só podia ser brincadeira.

- Não me faça rir, Roy. Por mais que você tenha responsabilidades, seu salário te faz esquecer qualquer uma delas. Sem dúvida é o solteirão que mais sabe aproveitar a vida que eu já conheci! Tem um carro legal, sai com muitas garotas bonitas, usa roupas de marcas caras e tudo mais. O peso da idade não te atingiu ainda...

Roy parou e observou Winry caminhar sozinha por instantes, sem perceber sua ausência. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos do casaco e inquiriu:

- Acha mesmo isso de mim?

Winry parou em seguida, virando-se para responder.

- Desculpe se alguma coisa te ofende, mas... É, eu acho que sim.

Apertou os passos até alcançá-la, voltando a caminhar no ritmo de antes. Quem os visse passeando por ali, certamente acharia que eram bons amigos aproveitando a tarde harmoniosamente. Cada um repousando as próprias mãos nos bolsos de suas respectivas blusas. A blusa de Roy tinha os bolsos ao lado e a de Winry, no meio, formando um bolso só.

- Sabe, você tem razão, srta. Rockbell. Não sei o que é ser um adulto ainda. Claro que a minha vida é boa, mas às vezes penso se um dia terei uma vida normal de um homem normal.

- O que quer dizer?

- Você sabe... Casar, ter filhos... Não que eu pense nisso no momento, mas às vezes eu tenho receio de deixar essa oportunidade passar e acabar na velhice sozinho e infeliz.

- Fala sério, Roy, não precisa ser tão dramático! Eu só quis dizer que... Bem...

- Não, não! Eu entendo. Tenho um amigo, o Hughes, ele se casou há alguns anos, já. Estudamos juntos na faculdade e trabalhamos na mesma empresa. Ele era meu companheiro de saídas noturnas. Aí a filha dele nasceu... A gente ainda sai, mas não é a mesma coisa. Além do mais, sempre o vejo com sua família e eles parecem bastante felizes... Não sei se terei isso um dia.

- É claro que vai, Sr. Mustang! Você só precisa tomar jeito.

- Você acha, é?

- Sim. Quer dizer, não. Quer dizer... Não sei! Só tenho dezesseis anos, não possuo o segredo do sucesso das relações humanas! Sinceramente, eu acho que quando julgar estar pronto para isso, estará. E fim. A sua vida de solteirão não vai mais fazer falta.

- Hmm. Sua teoria é plausível, até, contanto que esse dia não demore mais de duas décadas pra chegar...

- Ah, por favor! – balançou a cabeça.

- Mas e quanto a você, srta. Rockbell, quais são seus planos para a vida adulta? – perguntou-lhe com um singelo sorriso nos lábios. A cada minuto que passava com a menina, percebia o quão especial ela era. Era diferente da imagem de adolescentes americanas que sempre tivera em sua cabeça. Era inteligente e divertida... Estava repensando a idéia de ter-se tornado babá de Winry.

- Está tentando mudar de assunto?

- Poderia só responder?

- Bem... A minha? – riu com certo deboche – Eu pretendo ser escritora. Mas assim, não uma escritora qualquer, que escreve algo apenas para virar _best-seller_. Quero escrever coisas interessantes, criativas e diferentes. Se possível, publicar alguns artigos em revistas legais que tratem de política e sociologia, por exemplo.

- Bela visão de futuro. Não sei se irá conseguir tudo isso, Winry, mas tem potencial para isso.

- Obrigada, Sr. Mustang. É muito gentil de sua parte. – sorriu.

- Mas... E quanto à sua vida pessoal? Já sabe quantos filhos vai querer ter?

- Que idiotice! Por que eu perderia tempo pensando em algo do tipo?

- Oras, sempre achei que o número de filhos fosse um dos assuntos das garotas. Os nomes dos filhos também.

- Reveja seus conceitos então, Sr. Mustang, mas de qualquer forma... Não pretendo me casar. Falei para você no _shopping_ que não acredito nos homens. E não quero nenhum mentiroso morando comigo.

Roy assustou-se um pouco com a hostilidade da menina. Pelo jeito estava falando sério.

- Quando você disse aquilo no _shopping,_ pensei que fosse algo natural da idade, ou então que estava desconsiderando o "Príncipe Encantado". Aquele com o qual você se casa e é feliz para sempre. Não é isso o que acontece?

- Você assiste muita Disney, Sr. Mustang. – falou com descaso. Brincando ou não, aquilo chegava a ser _ridículo_.

- Mas não é mais ou menos isso? – _ridículo_.

- Há! Quando eu disse que não queria nenhum homem por perto, estava incluindo TAMBÉM o Príncipe Encantado, aquele metido hipócrita... É fácil salvar princesas indefesas quando elas têm o corpo da Angelina Jolie.

- Acalme-se, menina. Como você mesma disse, _não seja tão dramática_. Tenho certeza que vai encontrar um cara legal que goste de você. Aí ele será especial.

- Deixe de besteira! O único cara que eu cheguei a achar que era especial me fez de idiota. E... Eu não quero falar sobre isso agora – afastou-se depressa.

Roy pensou em segui-la, mas decidiu que seria melhor esperar um pouco. Talvez estivesse invadindo a privacidade da garota. Como não tinha muito jeito com esse tipo de relação, poderia estar fazendo tudo errado sem perceber. Avistou a cabeleira loira de Winry próxima a uma das saídas do parque, sentada pesadamente em um banco de madeira. Retomou as forças e lentamente se aproximou, pensando no que dizer.

- Desculpe, acho que exagerei. – sussurrou, sentando-se no mesmo banco que a garota.

- Não foi você, Roy. Eu só não... Não queria lembrar dessas coisas...

- E eu te fiz lembrar, não foi? Olha... Desculpe. É sério. Eu gostaria de saber lidar melhor com as palavras e tentar te confortar de maneira mais digna, mas eu não sou bom nisso, como você já deve ter percebido.

- Eu já falei que está tudo bem... Repito, me sinto bem para conversar com o senhor, mas não acho que seja a melhor hora. Sei lá, nem sempre eu tenho resposta para tudo...

- Não me deve explicações, srta. Rockbell. Apenas aviso que, caso queira desabafar, estou bem aqui ao seu lado. – Roy olhou-a com carinho. Winry sorriu de leve em retribuição, recostando a cabeça em seu ombro.

Roy estranhou o contato num primeiro momento, mas depois relaxou. Ficou a observar a neve, enquanto Winry descansava. Nenhuma palavra era dita e o único movimento aparente era o leve balançar das pernas de Winry, por não conseguir tocar o chão com os pés na posição em que estava.

Permaneceram do mesmo jeito durante algum tempo, que nem eles próprios souberam dizer quanto foi. Quando o pôr-do-sol denunciava a chegada da noite e o som da avenida tornara-se mais forte, resolveram que era hora de voltar para o hotel. Roy nem queria imaginar se chegasse à garagem com a menina em seu carro se já estivesse escuro.

Winry, por sua vez, só foi lembrar do Sr. Scar quando chegara ao quarto e vira um bilhete deixado em baixo da porta, sabe-se lá em que parte do dia, com os dizeres: _"Não faz bem dormir até essa hora. Caso precise de mim, estarei na sauna interna durante a tarde, meditando. Não faça nenhuma besteira na minha ausência. Sr. Scar"._

_Não faça nenhuma besteira na minha ausência._

Ridículo.

* * *

_Continua..._

* * *

¹Sim, foi um pouco proposital a música do capítulo ser do Aerosmith e a Winry estar usando um moletom deles.

* * *

**Olá, pessoas!**

Bom, acho que duas semanas de espera está bom, já que eu tinha o segundo capítulo pronto aqui. Ainda não tem muitas reviews _(apesar de ter 47 hits),_ mas não tem problema!

Eu gostaria de agradecer muitíssimo a quem comentou: _San, Elizabeth-chan, xxx19, Liligi, Primula.Elric._

As respostas para as reviews estão no meu **LiveJournal**. Notei que o link do profile está dando problema de vez em quando, então se alguém não conseguir ver é só me avisar, certo?

Mais uma vez: **MUITO OBRIGADA**! De coração!

_Agradecimento especial pra **SanSan**, que betou este capítulo para a minha pessoa._

_Já disse que te amo, né:D_

Espero que gostem deste capítulo e, elogios e críticas construtivas são sempre bem-vindos!

Beijos a todos!


	3. A Moça Bonita e o Cafajeste

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

Nenhum personagem me pertence, apesar de que eu adoraria transmutar algumas coisas por aí...

**Fiction Rated:** T (contém um pouco de linguagem imprópria, mas só um pouco! Haha)

**AVISO:** Este fic se passa em U.A. (Universo Alternativo), podendo haver mudanças temporais, assim como nos traços psicológicos das personagens.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

A Moça Bonita e o Cafajeste

**Hys.**

_Are You In? - Incubus__  
_

* * *

Alchemist Hotel, Saguão – 9 de Janeiro de 2006, 13: 50: 00.

- Hei Winry! – chamou-a ao sair do elevador, avistando-a próxima à saída.

- Boa tarde, Sr. Mustang! – parou.

- Eu fiquei um pouco preocupado ontem, sabe... – colocou as mãos nos bolsos – quase me esqueci do seu professor.

- Ah, não se preocupe. Havia um bilhete _ridículo_ em baixo da minha porta ontem. Ele passou a tarde toda meditando na sauna.

- Na sauna? – estranhou.

- É. A cada dia que passa eu confirmo que essa história de meditação é bobagem. Assim como todo o resto. Ninguém lá na escola sabe da vida pessoal dele, e eu sinceramente duvido que seu nome seja "Scar", e duvido mais ainda que algum dia na vida tenha gostado de literatura! Sem contar que el--

- Boa tarde, srta. Rockbell. Como tem passado? – Winry estremeceu ao ouvir a voz atrás de si. De fato, ficar parada no meio saguão conversando com Roy chamaria a atenção de seu professor, se passasse por ali para _meditar_.

- Ahn... É... Boa tarde, senhor... Eu? Eu vou... Vou muito bem, obrigada. Ahn... O que faz por aqui? – sorriu amarelo e olhou de esguelha para Roy, que tentava ao máximo disfarçar o riso ao se lembrar da perfeita descrição de Winry sobre Scar.

- Haverá alguns eventos durante a tarde nos salões I e II. Achei que seria uma boa idéia interagir um pouco mais com os britânicos. – respondeu áspero, como sempre.

- Ah, claro. Concordo.

- E o senhor, quem é? – referiu-se a Roy.

- Ah... Eu sou Roy Mustang, senhor. Prazer em conhecê-lo. – estendeu a mão ao homem, mais alto e robusto que ele.

- Roy Mustang... Hmm. – pousou a mão no queixo, pensativo, antes de voltar a falar – Qual motivo tem para conversar com minha aluna, senhor?

- Motivo? – Roy engoliu seco, guardando a mão que não recebeu o cumprimento de volta no bolso – Bem, eu queria saber sobre... Sobre a programação de hoje! Muito boa, não?! Nossa, sua aluna consulta o quadro de eventos frequentemente, sabe tudo o que está acontecendo nos salões!

Scar levantou uma sobrancelha, estranhando o comportamento do outro. Winry levou as mãos à boca, a fim de esconder seu sorriso provocado pela reação de Roy. Roy sentia-se quente. Em seu íntimo, desejou que estivesse quente por _outras_ razões, mas não se pode ter tudo na vida.

- Certo. – falou depois de certo tempo – Nos vemos depois, srta. Rockbell. Prazer em conhecê-lo, Sr. Mustang.

- O prazer foi meu. – acenou timidamente, ao observar o assustador mestre de Winry se afastar.

- Ter aulas com esse cara não deve ser fácil. – completou em seguida, quando Scar já estava a uma distância segura.

- Pois é. Eu te disse que ele era medonho. Espero que não tenha ouvido o que eu disse dele segundos antes de aparecer atrás de nós.

- E eu nem tinha percebido que ele estava perto! Apareceu por geração espontânea?!

- Nunca subestime o Sr. Scar! – brincou, dando leves tapinhas no ombro do amigo.

- Bom, antes do seu querido companheiro de viagem nos encontrar, eu ia perguntar o que você vai fazer agora.

- Ah, nada, eu acho. A celebração do concurso seria amanhã, mas acabou sendo remarcado só para daqui a sete dias. Por quê?

- Nada demais. Estava descendo os elevadores e vi você por aqui. Eu estou indo tratar de alguns negócios, enquanto a próxima reunião da empresa não chega. Assim ganho tempo.

- Hmm, certo. - respondeu sem muito interesse - Até mais, então. Acho que vou procurar alguém pra jogar _**ping pong**_ comigo.

Pausa.

- Joga _**ping pong**_, srta. Rockbell?

- Sim. Não que eu jogue super bem, mas é divertido. – deu os ombros, sem atribuir muita importância ao esporte - Você joga?

- Há! 'Tá brincando?! Eu fui campeão de _ping pong_ no colégio! – apontava para si mesmo, orgulhoso - Era o melhor do bairro! Bons tempos! – exaltou-se, chamando a atenção de alguns passantes.

- Sério, é? – questionou Winry, mais preocupada com a reação das outras pessoas diante da postura de Roy do que com seu interesse por _ping pong_.

- Sério! Se você quiser, podemos jogar uma partida quando eu voltar! Seria ótimo relembrar os velhos tempos!

- Ahn... – Winry pensou, atordoada com a mudança de humor do amigo – tudo bem, eu acho. Só me procurar pelo hotel, não posso sair daqui mesmo.

- Combinado! – disse eufórico, afastando-se em direção à garagem.

- Ok. – Acenou.

- PREPARE-SE PARA PERDER, SRTA. ROCKBELL!

A garota só pôde levantar as sobrancelhas e disfarçar os olhares dos outros que caiam sobre si. Lembrou-se de sua avó no aeroporto, em atitude semelhante.

Não conhecia esse lado infantil de Roy.

Infantil não, bizarro. Afinal, não é todo dia que se vê um homem de terno e gravata gritando e saltando por aí por causa de um jogo de _ping pong_. Ainda se tivesse ganhado milhões na bolsa de valores, seria até aceitável, mas _ping pong_?

Pensando bem, aquilo poderia ser bem divertido.

* * *

Alchemist Hotel, Quarto 315 – 9 de Janeiro de 2006, 17: 43:50.

- Alô?

_- Alô, quem está falando?_

- É Winry. Quem é?

_- Winry! Sou eu, Rose! _

- Rose? O que está fazendo na minha casa?

_- Visitando sua avó, ué. Não é só porque você não está aqui que eu não posso visitá-la, certo?_

- Cara, não sabia que você era amiga da minha avó. Mas deixando isso de lado, ela está?

_- Está sim. Mas... Opa! Não vai conversar com sua amiga antes? Essa sua pobre amiga que está morrendo de saudades de ti?_

- Rose...– fechou os olhos em sinal de cansaço. Sorte que a amiga não podia ver_. – _A gente não pode se falar pela internet mais tarde? Estou ligando do celular!

_- Aiii... 'Tá bom, 'tá bom... Um minuto._

Suspirou. Rose sabia ser irritante quando queria. Às vezes tinha a impressão de que a amiga parara de crescer na infância, apesar de ser mais alta do que ela - pensando em termos técnicos.

_- Alô, Winry?_

- Vovó! Que saudades! Como está a senhora?

_- Saudades? Faz só quatro dias que está aí! Já passou mais tempo fora de casa em excursões escolares._

- Mas eu estou longe dessa vez_ – _rangeu os dentes– L-O-N-G-E. Muito longe.

_- Eu sei, meu amor, também estou com saudades, mas sei que sabe se cuidar e deve estar aproveitando muito suas férias na Europa. _

- Nem tanto, vovó, não posso sair do hotel, lembra?

_- Oras, e aquele namorado que você arrumou aí?_

- QUÊ?! – berrou ao telefone - Do que a senhora está falando?

_- Rose disse que você conheceu um britânico rico que te leva para passear. Fico feliz que tenha se livrado daquele baixinho metido, mas não vá fazer nenhuma besteira, hein!_

- Mas, 'vó... Eu não--

_- Não se preocupe, não vou contar nada aos seus pais. Mas faça o favor de não voltar com nenhum "problema"! Senão vai se ver comigo, mocinha!_

Não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. _Maldita Rose!_

- Vovó, a senhora não está entendendo. Não estou namorando ninguém!

_- Não?!_

- Não! Rose está louca!

_- Mas tem um britânico, não tem?_

- Não, não tem. – de fato não tinha. Roy é galês.

_- Não mesmo?_

- Não mesmo.

_- Hmm..._

Silêncio.

_- Sua amiga Rose é maluca. _

- Eu já tinha sacado. – santa ironia.

_- Hmm. Vou tomar cuidado com ela na cozinha. A garota tem me ajudado bastante, mas nunca se sabe! Melhor esconder as facas!_

Ainda não acreditava.

- Ok, vovó. Liguei para saber se a senhora estava bem, mas é melhor eu desligar.

_- Tudo bem, querida. Fique com Deus. E não faça nada que eu não faria!_

- Pode deixar, não vou pular de pára-quedas._ –_ ironizou_. _De novo.

_- Eu te amo, Winry._

- Também te amo, vovó. Até mais.

No momento em que desligara o telefone celular, o interfone do serviço de quarto tocou.

- Alô?

_- Boa tarde, srta. Rockbell. O Sr. Roy Mustang do 212 a aguarda aqui na recepção._

- Aguarda, é?

_- Sim, está esperando pela senhorita e pediu que não demorasse muito._

- Ahn... Ok. Obrigada. Avise que estou indo.

Aquele período em Londres a fizera repensar sobre parte de sua vida. Naquele dia, estava pensando nas relações que sustentava, chegando à conclusão que parecia rodeada por loucos, começando pelo Sr. Mustang. O segundo lugar era disputado por sua avó e sua suposta melhor amiga, Rose. Será que era normal conviver com pessoas como eles? Ou será que ela era a chata e sistemática da história? Estava fazendo muito mal em pedir pessoas um pouco mais normais e discretas? Precisava ter uma avó maluca, uma amiga lunática e um ex-namorado metido a físico? Constatou e deixou de lado. Melhor não pensar muito nesse tipo de coisa, ainda mais quando a linha de raciocínio a levava a Edward.

Enfim, desceu.

* * *

Alchemist Hotel, Salão de jogos – 9 de Janeiro de 2006, 18: 15: 26.

O jogo estava tenso, seguido por curtas e intermináveis partidas. Winry ganhara só a primeira, que de acordo com Roy, só fora possível porque ele estava enferrujado. Se era verdade ou não, Winry não estava levando aquilo a sério.

Contudo, Mustang parecia bastante empenhado em vencer e mostrar a todos que podia acumular vitórias mesmo tendo como adversário uma menina com quase metade de sua idade.

- Quanto está mesmo? – Perguntou ofegante, enquanto rebatia um saque de Winry.

- Sei lá. Acha mesmo que tem alguém contando isso? – Respondeu com esforço, o suor aparecendo em sua testa.

_- Vamos embora_ – disse um garoto gordinho que assistia à _emocionante_ partida _– estou ficando com dor no pescoço._

_- Não, vamos ficar até o final!_ – respondeu seu amigo, mais alto que o outro e sardento – _Eu aposto na loirinha, e você?!_

- Sei lá, isso não tem **fim**!

Pararam por segundos, enquanto Roy buscava a bolinha atirada por Winry no outro canto do salão.

Winry passou a mão pelos cabelos longos, a fim de ajeitá-los. Sentia que a cada tacada colocava mais força, e junto com ela, mais sentia toda aquela pressão que a atormentava ir embora. Continuaria até o fim, mesmo que perdesse para o _"coroa"_, como mencionou um dos garotos espectadores.

- Pronta para mais uma derrota, srta. Rockbell? – riu, lançando a bola para o alto.

- Manda. – mantinha os olhos na bola, como se apenas aquilo importasse. A verdade é que aquilo estava fazendo bem a ela.

Mais algumas bolas arremessadas, mais pontos, mais esforço. Os meninos cansaram de esperar, pois não sabiam quantas partidas eles disputariam, e foram embora. Ouvia-se apenas a respiração de ambos e o atrito da bola na mesa e nas raquetes.

- O nome dele é Edward. – falou de repente, rangendo os dentes, depois de bater na bola com força.

- Como? – Roy quase perdera o controle do jogo, distraindo-se com a frase solta da amiga.

- Você disse – rebateu – que eu podia desabafar com você e terminar o assunto do parque.

- Ah, sim – rebateu – tem certeza que é uma boa hora pra isso?

- Com certeza! – e ponto! Vitória de Winry na quinta partida.

- Que força nesses braços fininhos!

- É a raiva, Sr. Mustang. O saque é meu, né?

- Sim. Pode ir, estou pronto – e mais uma partida se iniciava.

- Então - -¹ O nome dele é Edward.

- O que ele te fez que resultasse nessa raiva - - toda?

- Acho que você quer dizer - - O que ele NÃO fez!

- 'Tá - - O que ele NÃO fez?

- Ele dizia que gostava de mim - - Mas não ligava muito - - Sempre ligado a estudos e sei-lá-mais-o-que... Nunca me dizia nada - - Às vezes sumia e todos sabiam, menos eu.

- Do jeito que está falando, srta. Rockbell - - Me faz pensar que ele a traía.

- Também não sei disso! - - Ele mal me dava notícias - - Era sempre seco, sério, apático - - Um chato insensível.

- Pelo que conheço de você - - não combina com um cara desses.

- Pois é! – ponto outra vez! Mais uma vitória para a loira.

- Ah! Vamos dar um tempo! Você veio com essa conversa para me desconcentrar e virar o jogo! – mal conseguia falar, tão ofegante que estava.

- Por acaso está fugindo da derrota, senhor? – riu e tomou grandes goles da sua garrafa de água.

- É claro que não! E eu lá tenho medo de perder de uma menininha? – respondeu e fez o mesmo que Winry, secando o rosto com uma toalha de mãos do hotel em seguida.

- Sei...

Preparavam-se para se despedir no _hall _dos elevadores, onde cada um seguiria para seu quarto.

- Acho que foi um bom jogo, Sr. Mustang. Tiraremos a diferença outro dia... Amanhã, que tal? – estendeu a mão ao adversário.

- Claro! Combinado! – retribuiu o cumprimento.

Chegado o elevador, algumas pessoas saíram, outras permaneceram e outras entraram, como os dois.

- Meu andar. Com licença – pediu Roy a uma senhora parada em sua frente.

- Até mais, Sr. Mustang! – acenou Winry.

- Dê uma segunda chance a ele! – falou antes da porta do elevador se fechar.

Winry arregalou os olhos azuis. Do que diabos ele estava falando? Estava mesmo prestando atenção no que dizia?

_Ah! Que segunda chance, que nada!_

* * *

Alchemist Hotel, Refeitório – 10 de Janeiro de 2006, 08: 30: 23.

Winry conseguira acordar a tempo para tomar um café da manhã decente. Arrumou-se e desceu sem pressa, ouvindo seu _mp3_. Precisava alimentar-se muito bem para enfrentar o Sr. Mustang pela tarde. Também pensava sobre Ed... Na verdade, não dava para saber exatamente em que pensava, sua cabeça fervilhava e seu semblante nem sempre era passível de entendimento: sorria sozinha, franzia o cenho, olhava pensativa para o chão e para o teto, cantava baixinho a música escutada... Ah! E descera pelas escadas, talvez para adquirir condicionamento físico – embora o efeito fosse puramente psicológico, e ela sabia disso – ou talvez apenas para apreciar por mais tempo a melodia e – de certa forma – os pensamentos.

Entrou calmamente no refeitório do café da manhã, que estava mais pra cheio do que pra vazio. Escolheu uma mesa próxima ao corredor que dava acesso aos sucos e sentou-se. Era uma boa mesa, entre as poucas que sobraram sem ninguém.

De frente para a porta, observava os passantes. Ora olhava, ora levava a xícara aos lábios, ou comia uma torrada. Entre tal atividade, avistou alguém que lhe chamara atenção: uma mulher.

Uma moça alta – não como uma modelo, mas alta – deveria ter seus vinte e poucos anos. Loira, olhos acastanhados, um corpo bonito... Muito bonita. Será que já estava ali? Se estivesse, Roy já estaria atrás dela, babando como um cachorrinho... De qualquer forma, voltou as atenções para seu chocolate quente, julgando não ter sequer metade da beleza da moça.

- Com licença, tem alguém sentado aqui? – cutucou-lhe o ombro.

- Oi? – percebendo o toque, ergueu os olhos, tirando os fones para ouvir melhor.

Winry olhou de novo. Era a moça bonita! Que coincidência.

- Menina? Tem alguém sentado aqui? – apontou para a outra cadeira da mesa de Winry.

- Ah... Não! Não tem não. Pode pegar a cadeira.

- Na verdade, se importaria se eu ficasse por aqui? Não achei que fosse estar tão cheio.

Winry olhou a sua volta. Aquelas poucas mesas vazias desprezadas por Winry não estavam mais vazias. Checou o relógio: 09h20min. Nossa! Estava ali há quase uma hora e nem havia notado.

- Pode sim, moça. Não tem problema.

- Ah, obrigada! É chato chegar numa mesa onde as pessoas conversam entre si, não é?

- _Uhum_ – emitiu um som afirmativamente, enquanto mastigava um suculento pedaço de _cheesecake._

- O café daqui é gostoso? Cheguei hoje e mal terei tempo de aproveitar... Poderia esperar uma mesa, mas estou muito atrasada!

A garota fitou-a. Estava dando desculpas e explicações demais. Quem falava muito sempre era ela, e até agora só concordava com a cabeça e emitia barulhos estranhos (que de acordo com sua avó, não significavam absolutamente nada).

- Não precisa dar satisfações, moça. Pode ficar na minha mesa. – sorriu.

- Ah, obrigada, mais uma vez. É que eu me sinto constrangida em me sentar na mesa dos outros assim, sem conhecer...

- Faço isso direto na minha escola, não se preocupe.

Ambas sorriram.

- Meu nome é Riza Hawkeye. Prazer em conhecê-la. – estendeu a mão.

- Hm! Winry Rockbell – limpou os dedos sujos de doce e retribuiu o cumprimento – O prazer é todo meu.

Conversaram durante o café, que durara pouco devido ao compromisso de Riza. Winry continuaria ali mais um pouco, o pessoal do hotel lhe servira mais um pouco de chocolate quente novinho.

- Obrigada pela companhia e pelo lugar na mesa, srta. Rockbell. Sinto por não poder conversar mais com você!

- Tudo bem, não precisa se desculpar. Qualquer coisa, sou do 315!

- E eu do 117. Até mais!

- Até!

* * *

Alchemist Hotel, Quarto 315 – 10 de Janeiro de 2006, 15: 45: 06.

Almoçou, subiu para seu quarto, escovou os dentes, arrumou o cabelo em um belo rabo-de-cavalo, colocou seus melhores tênis.

Winry estava pronta para terminar aquela partida de _ping pong_ com o adversário mais engraçado que já enfrentara. Roy era um solteirão em forma, deveria admitir, mas não páreo para ela, mesmo que não fosse a adolescente mais esportista do mundo. Enfiou o celular no bolso da calça e desceu, fechando a porta do quarto atrás de si.

"_Ele vai ver só!"_

* * *

Alchemist Hotel, Saguão – 10 de Janeiro de 2006, 15: 47: 23.

Winry saiu apressada do elevador, pronta para o desafio, mas para sua decepção, Roy não estava no _hall_ esperando-a como fez da outra vez.

Teria de procurá-lo.

Ouviu vozes mais altas no saguão, o que não era de costume, uma vez que era sempre muito silencioso. Entendeu o que acontecia quando compareceu ao local e viu muitas pessoas – na maioria mulheres – vestidas com um uniforme e conversando. Eram umas vinte, mais ou menos. Andando por ali na tentativa de achar seu adversário, notara que eram mulheres muito bonitas, umas duas já senhoras, mas não menos elegantes, e uns homens de masculinidade duvidosa.

E Roy.

Roy! Estava num canto, encostado na pilastra de mármore com cara de _"Don Juan"._

- Hei! Seu fujão! – assustou-o, chegando de repente.

- Ah! Winry! Não me assusta desse jeito! – levou a mão ao peito, ligeiramente ofegante.

- Pára de frescura! Pronto pra terminar nossa partida?

- Ahn? Que partida?

- A de ontem...

- Ontem? Onde estava ontem?

A loira cruzou os braços. Ele não prestava atenção em uma palavra do que dizia, não conseguia tirar os olhos daquele grupo formado quase essencialmente por lindas mulheres.

- Ah... Saquei. – levantou a sobrancelha esquerda.

- Ahn? Que foi?

- Se vai ficar aí admirando a _paisagem_, me avise que eu vou embora.

- Não, não – sacudiu de leve a cabeça – O que dizia mesmo, srta. Rockbell?

- ... – bufou – Nossa partida... De ontem... Tênis de mesa...

- Ah, é verdade! É verdade!

Winry esperou o resto da sentença, que não veio.

- E então... ??

- Ah, então... Então... Nossa...

- Argh! Pra qual delas você está olhando tanto? – desistiu de continuar o assunto do _ping pong_.

Demorou um pouco até achar o ponto onde os olhos de Roy pararam feito vidro, como se tirasse uma fotografia com o olhar.

Achou.

Ah, e não era ela?

- Ah, agora eu entendi DIREITO...

Roy percebeu o que Winry quis dizer e sorriu sem graça.

- Ela é bem bonita, né? – começou, apoiando as mãos nos quadris.

- É... Muito bonita...

- É, mas você não vai chegar perto dela!

- Como é?! – olhou-a desconfiado.

- Isso mesmo. Conversei com ela hoje de manhã. Ela é bem legal, não ia ser nada bacana se você a machucasse.

- E por que eu iria machucá-la? – arregalou os olhos.

- Porque é o que você sabe fazer de melhor!

- Hein? Do que está falando, srta. Rockbell?

- Ué... Você sabe que eu sei que você não presta... – apontou para seu rosto com o dedo indicador.

- Não acredito nisso! – levou a mão à testa, franzindo o cenho.

- Cafajeste! Malandro! Safado! Eu sei de tudo, lembra?!

- TÁ! Fala mais baixo... – tapou a boca dela, olhando ao redor apreensivo. Soltou-a devagar, percebendo que não iria gritar, e suspirou – ótimo! Agora minha vida é controlada por uma menina de quinze anos!

- QUASE DEZESSETE!

- Que seja...

- Hmm... Por que não fazemos o seguinte: se provar pra mim que pode ser um cara legal com as mulheres, pode ficar com ela.

- E a moça virou prêmio agora?

- Como se pra vocês, homens, isso fizesse muita diferença...

- Argh! Você me irrita, sabia?

- Aham. E devido à sua grosseria, também vai ter que admitir que perdeu ontem no _ping pong_, e que eu sou melhor que você. – sorriu triunfante.

Roy abriu a boca, mas as palavras não saíam. Tornou a fechá-la. Abriu novamente. Pensou um pouco e respondeu:

- Escuta, eu não preciso da sua permissão para conhecer uma mulher, srta. Rockbell!

- Não, mas precisa do meu carisma! Posso falar atrocidades sobre você para ela agora mesmo. Sei o quarto em que está hospedada e tudo mais... Aliás, se eu dissesse algo, não seria de tudo mentira, não é mesmo, Roy? – cruzou os braços.

- Hm, você é uma pequena e maldosa manipuladora, sabia?!

- Claro. Mas é para um bem maior, acredite em mim, vai me agradecer depois!

- Lá vou eu... – bufou.

- Aha! – sorriu satisfeita, mexendo no cabelo – Acho que ganhei... E acho que já vou indo também.

- Vai me deixar aqui com todas essas moças por perto?

- Que moças? Olhe pra trás, querido.

Roy verificou, e para sua infelicidade, as moças já tinham ido embora. Quando voltou à posição inicial, Winry já estava distante.

_"Droga!"_

- Hei,Winry, espera!

- Siiiim? – perguntou inocente, antes de subir pela escada.

- O nome dela...

- Hmm... Começa com "R"!

- Tá, mas...

- Tchauzinho, Sr. Mustang! – fechou a porta atrás de si, sem dar chance para o amigo.

- DROGA! – gritou.

_- O senhor está bem?_ – perguntou uma senhora simpática, levemente atordoada com o grito de Roy, que ecoou no vasto _hall _de mármore do hotel.

- Ahn? – abaixou um pouco o olhar, devido à baixa estatura da senhora – Ah, sim. Estou bem, sim. Obrigado. – E saiu quase chutando o ar.

Impedido por uma menina! Quem diria! Se Hughes soubesse estaria ferrado.

Ferrado!

Quem era aquela moça? Ou melhor: quem eram aquelas moças? Será que estava recebendo uma recompensa divina por ter cuidado e aturado Winry? Eram umas dez... Não, vinte! Vinte mulheres maravilhosas hospedadas no mesmo hotel que ele. Seriam modelos? Estavam mais para anjos... Ah, iria descobrir tudo! Inclusive sobre a moça de nome desconhecido. Ah, se iria!

* * *

__

_Continua..._

¹ Os "- -" foi uma tentativa bizarra de mostrar pausas na respiração deles, já que estavam conversando e jogando ao mesmo tempo. Sei que ficou meio estranho, mas eu precisava colocar cortes nas falas, e ficar escrevendo "rebateu"- e coisas do tipo - toda hora deixaria o diálogo cansativo. Espero que tenham entendido. oO

* * *

**Olá!**

Nossa, eu gostaria de pedir desculpas MESMO pelo meu mega atraso. Por mais que a fic não faça lá muito sucesso, não é justo deixar pra atualizar mais de seis meses depois. Espero não fazer isso de novo, de verdade!

Aliás, o capítulo estava pronto nas férias. Mas aí tive _cfc _pra fazer, depois começaram as aulas, também tem as aulas práticas na auto-escola... Enfim, acabei deixando... deixando... E... ahn... peço desculpas de novo!

Resolvi dar uma revisada eu mesma hoje (desta vez se houver muitos erros, a culpa não é da San-san! hueheu) e postar, tamanho o susto que eu levei quando eu vi a data da postagem do segundo capítulo!

De qualquer forma... Espero que gostem! Este capítulo ficou um pouco menor que os outros, mas espero recuperar isso, apesar do meu absurdo bloqueio pra escrever (ainda bem que desisti de Letras! uU).

Obrigada a todos que lerem o capítulo, e principalmente, àqueles que deixam uma review para essa pseudo-autora tão desnaturada...

_Beijomeliga!_  
;)

* * *


End file.
